Zelda's Memories
by L0V3T1D3
Summary: Breath of the Wild memory recollection from Zelda's point of view. Rated T because I'm not sure where I'm going with this.


_Diary Entry 1_

I can't believe my father. Just because he's the King of Hyrule he gets to decide who MY chosen knight is? Shouldn't I get a choice in who gets to protect me when I'm out traversing Hyrule and praying to the Goddess Hylia? The knight my father chose was just chosen to be a knight by the academy. He hadn't even been a knight for a mere day before he was chosen. It was all because he was able to draw the Master Sword. It's not fair, HE has it so easy compared to me. I've spent years praying to every deity I can just to unlock or even get a glimpse of my supposed powers. I'm not even sure Goddess Hylia has the right princess for the job. I guess I have to go, Impa just came to tell me that I must go perform the champions ceremony now that we have my "chosen knight".

 _Diary Entry 5_

How dare he! Sir Link only ever listens to my father and never listens to me. I guess I should explain my anger. I took off from the castle early this morning to head to the Ancient Columns to study the shrine. I still can't figure out how to get into it, but I'm sure I will very soon. Anyways I had only been at the shrine for a mere ten minutes before HE showed up. I told him to return to the castle and tell my father that I wasn't in need of an escort, and what did he do? He ignored me and stood there without saying a word! I finally had to walk away because HE was so frustrating, meanwhile he follows me, once again without saying a word. I suppose I'll have to have ANOTHER talk with my father about when it is and isn't appropriate to have a knight follow me around.

 _Diary Entry 6_

Today we traveled to the Gerudo Desert, and I was incredibly happy to have to leave HIM outside of Gerudo Town's walls. Urbosa informed him that only vai are allowed inside the city's walls, and he still didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and sat outside the walls the whole time. Urbosa and I spent quite a long time out in the desert before heading to Vah Naboris to inspect her. I still hadn't seen any sign of my appointed knight, I wonder if that means I can get him replaced since he seems to be slacking off? Knowing my father probably not. Anyways I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is lightning and thunder going off, and Sir Link standing there while Urbosa laughed. I wonder how long I had been asleep before he finally showed up.

 _Diary Entry 7_

Today was awful and terrifying. Sir Link and I had decided to leave Gerudo Town to head back to the castle. We were walking towards Kara Kara Bazaar and Sir Link stopped moving before telling me to run. I remember looking at him, before I saw what caused him to freeze. The Yiga clan was there, and they wanted to kill us. I didn't even think after that I just took off running. I kept running until I tripped over my own feet while trying to look back at Sir Link while he was fighting. The Yiga had me cornered and I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden a blade popped out of the Yiga's chest and he dropped dead. I saw Sir Link standing there glaring at the remaining two Yiga. They ran off to Goddess knows where and Sir Link helped me up and said the three words I never thought he would say to me, "Are you okay". He spoke…to me…to ask if I was okay. I think at that point I was more worried about if he was okay. Sir Link was so brave to fight off three Yiga Clan members at once. I think I understand why he was chosen as my knight. Maybe I should apologize for how I treated him before today. I'll go talk to him right now actually, even if I have to beg for his forgiveness.

 _ **Interlude**_

I rushed out of my room and down the hall in search of Sir Link. I had a feeling I would find him in the training courtyard so that where I headed first. Upon arrival I saw him practicing him sword movements. I sat and watched him for a couple of minutes noticing how when he would run through an exercise he would then take a quick break while grabbing some water. He was clearly working hard and I was perfectly fine with watching him practice until he took his shirt off. I immediately coughed so that he knew I was there. He turned around so quick that his hair almost came out of his ponytail.

"Princess Zelda! Are we leaving to go somewhere already?"

"No Sir Link I'm sorry I just wanted to come talk to you before we headed out tomorrow. Do you have a few minutes to spare," I asked.

"Of course Princess, what is it you needed?"

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my hands while I mustered up the courage to tell him what I was thinking. I opened my mouth and it's like everything I was thinking just spilled out," Sir Link I wanted to apologize for my previous actions. I know I haven't treated you fairly and for that I am sorry. I wish there was a way to take it all back and go back to the beginning when you were first chosen as my knight. I swear on Goddess Hylia that I would do everything differently. I am so grateful to have a knight like you to protect me. I would be dead many times over if it wasn't for you. It was sheer dumb luck that I wasn't attacked when I went to the columns by myself. Once again I am so sorry for how I acted." I was terrified to look up at Sir Link in case I saw anger in his eyes for how I acted. When I dared look into his eyes all I saw was understanding and kindness.

"Princess it's okay. You need not be forgiven for I understand. It's my job as your personal knight to make it easier for you. If that means taking the brunt of your anger I would."

I knew right there that I could see Link as a friend from that day forward.


End file.
